Drake Saga Three Matthias
by TheCaptainSargey
Summary: The world is closing in on Drake. He must investigate an old foe, while tensions in the magical world are rising to boiling point.


Drake Saga – Three – Matthias.

_Drake has returned home from his holiday abroad, and has literally already walked neck deep into another dangerous conspiracy. An enemy returns, a dog is killed, and the only thing on everyone's mind is revenge. Well, most people any way._

Prologue – 30 years ago.

"B&E on Carlton Street. Perp armed and dangerous, two hostages." The police radio crackled.

"We're close." O'Neil said.

"Let's take it." Richard Jenkins said. Both men were barely out of university and had only six months in the force.

"Officers Jenkins and O'Neil responding." O'Neil spoke into the radio.

They turned the corner and pulled up outside a drug store. The men got out; O'Neil was a short man of African descent, while Jenkins was a tall man with firm English heritage.

They raced inside the store, only to encounter a young man, barely older than Jenkins, was holding a gun to a pregnant woman, and a ten-year-old child. The man with the gun had black hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Get out or I'll shoot one." He said.

"That's never a good idea." O'Neil said.

"I'm not scared of jail."

"Yes you are. Don't deny it."

"Alright, I am, I really don't want to go."

"Good. Please hand over those two and we promise you won't go to prison."

"No, you can have one them. You pick."

"You can't – "

"We'll take the lady." Jenkins cut in.

"Good choice" The robber said as he pushed the lady over to Jenkins, before backing out the door with the kid. After a minute Jenkins bolted after him. O'Neil followed.

The robber turned a corner and the end of the street and Jenkins followed; O'Neil went through a clothes shop. Jenkins rounded the corner and the robber ambushed him and with one punch Jenkins went down. O'Neil came up behind up but the robber was quicker and O'Neil flew through the air and went through a window, even though no one touched him.

Jenkins jumped up and tackled the robber to the concrete. The kid was thrown backwards into the traffic. Jenkins looked up in time to see him narrowly miss being run over by a car. The robber seized this distraction and pushed Jenkins off him. It felt like he was being pushed by a strong breeze. He hit the pavement and rolled up. O'Neil was back and was trying to bring the robber to ground, but he punched the officer and O'Neil fell to the ground.

Jenkins pulled out his pistol, this had gotten dangerous now. Pointing it at his chest he pulled the trigger.

Bang.

The robber fell to the ground, blood coming out of the wound. The kid crawled over to him and Jenkins dragged the boy away from the body. The boy was crying, Jenkins tried to comfort him.

"It's OK now. It's OK."

"I wanna go home" He sobbed.

"You can go home real soon. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Matthias."

Chapter 1 – House Visit.

"He's here. Help me Drake."

"Get behind me."

The footsteps reached the door, which was then kicked of its hinges with a crash. The Ghost entered the room, his face obscured by a black cloak; a black mask covered his lower face.

"Hands in the air." Commanded Drake; pointing the gun at him.

"Drake. What a pleasant surprise. This changes things." He responded coolly.

"No it doesn't, now shut up and leave."

"My plans have changed slightly, Oracle."

"Why are you hunting it, her, whatever."

"Because I've been told to."

"By who?"

"You will find out everything soon."

"Yeah, right now."

"No. Your role in the plans hasn't happened yet." He paused. "Oracle. Leave and go back to your realm, seal yourself in. I continue to search for you, but purposely not look where you are."

"Thank you." Said The Oracle.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Drake. Franticly looking at both The Oracle and The Ghost, oh God, Drake was the only one here with a _name._

"Not yet. Oracle, take this opportunity to hide yourself. Drake, please, I have no intentions to fight today, so put the weapons down."

"You might have no intentions to fight. But I do."

"Oh please. You just killed Grimskull, you don't actually wish to fight."

"That shouldn't be an issue."

"Shut up, you're embarrassing yourself now."

The Ghost moved past Drake, who in turn moved in with his sword and gun. The Ghost ducked under both, and kicked Drake in the knee, forcing to drop to the ground, the weapons leapt from his grasp. Following up, The Ghost grabbed Drake by the collar and chucked him against the wall. Drake's world spun as he collapsed to the ground, The Ghost sprinting from the room and probably jumped through a window.

He stayed there on the ground, panting. Damn that guy was a good fighter. When he looked up The Oracle was gone as well. The frogs croaked, blissfully unaware of what transpired, heck, even Drake was blissfully unaware of what happened.

It had been two months since The Ghost had visited. He'd worked on a few cases for Jenkins since he got back. There was the case where some bloke was killed with a tree branch. That was a different day.

His phone beeped.

It was Jenkins.

He opened it, reading the last message. 'Office Now.' It read. Drake grunted and grabbed his jacket and moved out of the house. Mrs Smith called out from her door. "Where you off to now Archie"

"Got a case Mrs Smith."

"Ohhll, who was it?"

"Well I can't really say."

"Well have a good time then."

Drake hailed a taxi. Telling the driver to take him to New Scotland Yard. Ten minutes later Drake was walking through the front doors again. Police officers walked around, carrying folders, obviously busy. A couple of officers were taking a handcuffed man into the lift. Drake walked in after them. The handcuffed man started fidgeting nervously, quite common actually. One of the officer's phones rang and he answered it. The handcuffed man noticed the opportunity and head-butted the officer on the nose. At the same time he kicked his leg out and caught the other guy's knee, both officers fell to the ground. The man turned to Drake, only to receive a punch to the nose. The man doubled over in pain. The elevators doors opened and Drake walked out with the doors closing behind him. He walked past the cubicles full of detectives. He reached the door labelled 'Jenkins' and barged in. A woman with her back to the door jumped in fright, while Jenkins remained unfazed.

"Ah, you're here. Took your time."

"Well, there was a violent man in the lift."

"Oh."

"Who the _hell_ is that?" screeched the woman.

"Oh, I'm Drake, hello. Now run along now.

She looked at Jenkins, confused. He waved his hand and she exited the room, the world's best frown on her face.

"I've got a case for you." Said Jenkins.

"Yippee." Said Drake, devoid of any excitement.

"My dog."

"Your dog?"

"Yes, my dog."

"Did someone kill your dog?"

"Obviously."

"And why am I here?"

"To find who done it."

"Your dog?"

"I thought we passed that part of the conversation."

"Okay, take me to the scene of the crime."

"What. You yeah. Follow me, I'll drive."

Chapter 2 – Dear Dead Dog.

Jenkins pulled up outside his house. They were in northern London, in a district where the houses had gardens. They took the path down the side of the house, which was made of bricks.

In the centre of the backyard a dog lay dead on the ground. Drake moved over for a closer look. The dog was a German Shepard, fully grown.

"Shot, twice in the side with a handgun. Silencer, as no one heard it. Must've shot from a distance, the dog didn't even notice the shooter. Judging by where the entry wounds are I'd say the shooter was over here." Drake got up and moved towards the edge of the yards, where a neat clump of shrubberies grew. He glanced over the garden. "They also picked up the empty shells. But they left distinct footprints, heavy footfalls; I'd say they were male, and quite heavy. Also the prints are most noticeable here, near the fence. There's also that squashed shrubbery. As if one of their legs buckled underneath them when they landed, indicating it must've been an older person, or had an injury." Drake looked at the fence itself. "Scuff marks, lots of them. They had trouble getting over." Drake turned around, looking back at the lawn. Running past the dog. "Here. He missed the dog." Drake pointed at a shot that missed and embedded itself in the lawn. Drake ran off again, this time out into the street. Jenkins followed him out. Drake lent over a spot on the nature strip. "Jenkins. Bring me a shrubbery."

Jenkins ran back into his backyard and snapped off a branch from his plants and returned to Drake.

Drake took the plant and compared it to something he found on the ground.

"It's the same. Some of the petals must've attached to his clothing. Why did he come this way?" Mused Drake.

Drake got up again and walked over to the neighbouring house. He knocked on the door. Within minutes a fifty year old with a limp opened the door.

"Who are – "

"Detective Archibald Drake form New Scotland Yard. This is your neighbour, Jenkins, he's my understudy." Said Drake.

"Your understudy?" Said Jenkins.

"See. He catches on quickly. Can we ask you a few questions? His dog was killed last night."

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the man. "Do want to come in for tea?"

"I'd rather not. I can see enough from here. For example, you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. From being in an armed robbery that went slightly wrong. You were clipped on the leg by a stray bullet. Not crippling but scaring you. Also you're having an affair with another lady, who must've left very quickly one time, perhaps your wife came home early, or you pissed her off. How I know of this? When you answered the door you had a limp, but when we started talking, you put your weight on that leg. Also, there's a set of woman's shoes there, bigger than the others. How did I know you were in an armed robbery? I simply remember it from the news."

His face turned bright red, his mouth opened and shut, trying to form words. He was unsuccessful in doing so.

"And you defiantly didn't kill that dog. Good day."

Drake turned on his heels and marched back down the street. Leaving the man to stare after him in a mixture of anger and amazement.

"If you weren't so bloody good." Said Jenkins walking after him.

"But I am. You need me Jenkins."

"Do have any idea where to go from here."

"Of course. Jenkins, how many people have you pissed off recently?"

"I'm a police captain. Quite a few."

"Think. How many of them are in jail. And then think of which ones are free."

"Two. Marcus Chaplin. A person who I was going to charge for four murders until the other guy owned up. And the guy from a few months ago; Matthias, he was sent to jail, but they never received him."

"Impossible. He's dead."

"What? How?"

"Car crash, in Australia."

"Eh. Some how that seems silly, but hey, part of me inside is cheering."

"So, looks like we'll have to go visit Chaplin then." They started walking to the car. "How much of that did you know?"

"The bit about the garden."

"Why do you need me then?"

"I want to catch whoever done it. However it's not an official investigation. I've given the power to arrest _one _person, but only when you have all the evidence. I also can't give you warrants to search houses."

"Okay, what about The Yard resources?"

"Nope. You're going to have to fly solo on this one. I can help, but not much, call me and I can look something up in the files, but that's it." They reached the car and got in.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem."

"It's important that you keep this very low key."

"I get it."

"Good. I'll drop you in central London. I'll ring you when I find Chaplin's residence."

"Deal."

Jenkins dropped Drake at Ludgate. Drake got out, thanking him for the ride. Taking off down a side street, stopping only to purchase a drink from a small shop. Around a few corners Drake walked over to a blank wall. An eye painted on the wall seemed to look straight through him.

After a minute the wall parted and a stone staircase appeared.

Drake walked down the steps, his footsteps resonating along the walls. Grey clad Cleavers stood silently, sharp scythes strapped to their back. When Drake reached the bottom of the stairs, a bulky man with a bald head greeted him.

"I know you." He said.

"Who am I?"

"You're Arcabor Drake."

"Ten points to this man."

"I've gotten a promotion. I'm the administrator as well as the head of security,"

"Congratulations. You should've told me, I could've brought you a card, or a beer, or even a novelty garden gnome."

"I can also refuse you entry for no reason."

"But then you wouldn't be the administrator for very long."

"Is that a _threat."_

"Are _you _a threat Mr Administrator? Because I can assure you, I can be _very _threatening when I want to."

"Oh."

"Now please step aside Mr Administrator. And please do tell the Elders that I'm here."

"I'm afraid that you can't do that."

"Oh I can."

"They're in a very important meeting now."

"I need to speak to them about the Grimskull Incident."

"I don't care. I've changed the rules, you need to called in by the Eldars to speak to them, and you can't just barge in anymore."

"When did you do that?"

"None of your business. Your not privy to the inner working of the Sanctuary anymore."

"We'll see about that later. Where's Detective Cray?"

"Detective Cray does not take visitors."

"Yes he does, know get out the way."

"I can't let you through."

"Ah. Okay. But can I visit the bathroom then."

"What for?"

"The hell do you think?"

"You're going to go to the bathroom, but as soon as I'm not looking you'll run off."

"Oh God no. Why would I do that? I only need to pee."

"So be it. But I'll keep an eye on you."

"What? You can't do that. Just imagine, a real criminal can walk in because your _watching me pee."_

"I can't let anyone without the highest security clearance through."

"I'm a liaison with Scotland Yard for crying out loud. I can have a chin wag with the queen in her nighty if I need be."

"Fine. You can use the bathroom. But I'm keeping a close eye on you."

"Bet your gay."

"Am not."

"Then why are you watching me when I use the toilet."

"Security reasons."

"Fine, I'll take a Cleaver instead. At least then I can be safe from someone groping me from behind."

The administrators face went bright red. "Fine then."

"Good I'll take that one there, the one with blue markings."

Drake turned on his heels and walked of in the direction of the bathroom. The administrator called out for the Cleaver, who followed Drake. They turned a corner and stopped.

"How'd you recognize me?"

"How could I not?"

The Cleaver laughed and took of his helmet. Underneath was the face of a man that Drake had fought with not long ago. Lieutenant Gibbs.

"You don't actually need the bathroom do you?"

"Nope."

"Shall I take you to Detective Cray?"

"Yes please. Why you in the country?"

"I was transferred after the Grimskull incident."

"I heard you won a commendation afterwards."

"Indeed I did." He took a breath "Poor van Dyke."

"He was a good man. He was the reason we had the advantage over Lucifer."

"Here we go."

They had arrived at a door. A badge on the door read: Detective Felix Cray. They knocked and walked in. Felix Cray looked up from the file he was reading.

"What." He looked at them in surprise as they sat down.

"Just popping in to say hello." Smiled Drake.

"Have a good time in Australia."

"All things considered."

"Excellent."

"Do you know anything about what the Elders are meeting about?"

"Not in the slightest. Apart that there are some foreign dignitaries."

"Eh. What's with the idiot at the front door?"

"Didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"Yeah. He wanted to watch me in the bathroom."

"Oh."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Strom's."

"Ah, now for what I'm here for. Do we have anything on a Marcus Chaplin?"

"Don't know. I'll go have a look."

"Thanks. Meanwhile I'm going to visit the Eldars."

"Bye."

Drake left Gibbs behind in the office and made his through the corridors to the office of a certain Elder.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a female voice from inside.

Drake opened the door and positively strutted into the room.

"Oh it's you." She said as Drake entered.

"Last time I checked." Smiled Drake.

"You are aware that you have probably just pissed off the bald man that looks after the door."

"Been there done that."

"Oh. How ever did you get rid of him?"

"Well, he tried to take me the bathroom. I took Gibbs with me instead."

"I didn't know you were _that_ adventurous."

"Not nearly as much as you my dear Illori Reticent."

"That's _Elder _to you detective."

"You always liked to be commanding."

"And on top."

"Good times."

"I suppose your hear to talk about the Grimskull Incident?"

"Well I was. But that meeting seems far more interesting."

"Hmm, that. I not allowed to talk about it."

"Well isn't that just boring."

"It is. There are some foreign dignitaries in town."

"Or so I heard."

"They're so boring, so is Strom. At least Ode's the only cool guy there."

"I try to avoid those things."

"You're never invited. Anyway, they want to form an alliance between the European Sanctuaries."

"Why would they do that?"

"Apparently to unite against the Faceless Ones. But I just think that it's a front to create an oppressive alliance with ulterior motives."

"A council of omnipresent bickering."

"Did you seriously read that website as well."

"Of course I did."

"That's probably what it'll end up being in the end. Strom refused it, the guys said they'd come back again though."

"A conspiracy is afoot."

"What is _he _doing _here_!?" Said the administrator.

"I don't know I kind of got lost." Said Drake.

"Oh for God sake. Go away." Groaned Illori.

"If he doesn't leave now I'll be forced to forcibly remove him." Said the guy again.

"That would be remarkably ambitious of you." Chuckled Drake.

"Don't worry. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Oh I'm sure you can handle anyone."

"And with great pleasure I will – "

"Excuse me."

"With great pleasure I will throw you from this building."

"Ah."

_Beep._

"Oh." Drake exclaimed as he pulled out his phone. Jenkins had sent through the details about Marcus Chaplin. "Looks like I'm leaving. His house is on the way home."

"I shall escort you from the building."

"That won't be necessary." Felix and Gibbs had returned. "I'll take him."

"So be it."

Drake, Gibbs and Felix left the room and they walked through the corridors into the Atrium. There were barely any mages around, probably as a result of the new security rules.

"Did you find anything on Chaplin?" Enquired Drake.

"Nothing magical. Nothing mortal either." Replied Gibbs.

"So he's clean?"

"Completely."

"His house is on the way home. I'll drop by on the way home."

"See you later then."

Drake took leave of his companions and walked up the steps into the sunlight. The wall closed behind him. The weather had changed, before it was rich sunlight, now the sky had turned a miserably overcast grey. He trudged through the winding paths of old London. He found a street and began walking over to his house. After perhaps fifteen minutes of walking he found the house of Marcus Chaplin. Well, it wasn't much. It was dingy apartment that looks like it had just been shoved there, out of the way. Crushed and cramped by it's neighbours. Drake knocked on the door. It was painted a horrible yellow paint that was peeling. A scruffy man opened the door; his hair was sticking up without any due care.

"Who are you?" he asked in a cockney accent.

"Good Afternoon." Drake started. "I'm your uncle."

"Excuse me."

"Your uncle Archibald. Did they never mention me?"

"Nup."

"Shame. I always was the best uncle."

"Nup."

"Remember that bike you got for Christmas when you were twelve."

"Seriously. That was you?"

"Of course. I did say you were the best uncle."

"I thought my family had abandoned me. Along with the rest of society."

"But I didn't. Tell me what happened."

"After the murders they had me as a main suspect, my face was all over the news and everything. Lost my job, car, and I was forced to move in here. The landlords a jerk, there's a mice infestation, and I swear it's haunted."

"But I'm here now."

"Thanks for that."

"Wait. Did you say haunted?"

"Yeah, top floor bedroom. It's the reason I sleep on the couch."

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure, I guess. Ladder's over there."

"Ladder?"

"Yeah, got no stairs."

"Oh."

Drake ascended the rickety ladder into an extremely dark, dank bedroom. From the other side of the room, things clattered and banged around, as if a monkey was trying to improvise a marching band.

"I think I see your problem."

"Yeah, gives me the willies, never come up here."

"Fair enough. Oi you over there." Drake called out to the other side of the bedroom.

The clattering stopped.

"What on Earth are you doing in this mans bedroom."

The clattering was replaced with inaudible whispers.

"Speak up. Ah. A poltergeist."

"A poltergeist?" Asked Chaplin.

"What happens when a gist user dies and they're not sealed properly. The gist then escapes and their anger is replaced with pure mischief."

"You're a nutter you are."

"I have my moments. It's safe to sleep here. You might get hit over the head with a pillow in the middle of night, or it might snuggle up next to you in the night. Apart form that, harmless."

"Get out of my house."

"Why? I'm busy now."

"Your no uncle of mine."

"You're right. I'm leaving. Byee." Drake turned and quickly slid down the ladder, knocking it over in doing so and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Drake continued on down the road to his house, perhaps barely five minutes away. Mrs Smith greeted him as he reached the door, Drake could swear that she somehow knew that he could be coming down the road.

"Hello Archie" She called out. "Want some scones?"

"I couldn't say no to scones."

"I'll drop them over when I finish making them."

"Thanks Mrs Smith."

She toddled back inside at the same time Drake opened his door. He disabled the extensive security, only one person had ever made it through, but then again that guy also chased a pseudo-god across a couple of dimensions. Very good security.

He put on a kettle for some tea, in preparation for the scones. Someone knocked on the door. She finished the scones quickly. He flicked the locks and opened it. To be perfectly honest, he really didn't expect Polly Hunter to be standing there.

"Oh. I was expecting scones."

Chapter 3 – Explosions and Meetings

"I take it you weren't expecting me?" She said.

She had blond hair tied back and was wearing a simple tee shirt and jeans.

"Well."

"Is it unusual for me to just drop by?"

"Well yes it is actually. The last time we were talking you only just woke up."

"From being unconscious. Just have to point that out."

"I suppose. Want some tea?"

"Oh how British. Of course I would."

She pushed past him and helped herself to the kettle and the biscuits.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"The usual. Investigating a dead dog now."

"I thought you only worked on humans."

"Usually."

"Must be a famous dog then. Who killed Lassie?"

"Lassie's fine. Wrong dog – "

Drake was cut off by another knock at the door. He left the kitchen to answer it. Unlocking the doors and yanking it open he found a person he _really _didn't expect to see.

"Elder."

"Oh please." She said. "You don't have to call me that here."

She wore a black overcoat obviously covering over something.

"Who is _that_?" Polly had noticed the newcomer.

"Elder Illori Reticent."

"Ah."

"And who are you?"

"Polly Hunter."

"Good for you."

"What did you say?"

"Oi, calm down you two." Drake cut in.

"No. I'm leaving." Polly said as she stormed out of the door.

"Eh, so am I." Illori said as she also left the house."

Drake watched them leave. Both storming down the same side of the street before noticing each other going the same way. They took a short moment to glare at each other then Polly went down a side street.

"Here are your scones."

Drake jumped, as he didn't notice that Mrs Smith had walked over to him.

"Thanks." He took the scones from her. At the same time a massive explosion ripped through the evening. Both Drake and Mrs Smith instinctively covered their heads.

"Quick. Back inside."

She didn't even answer him; she just followed his instructions and ran back inside. Drake ducked back inside to put his scones in the fridge. He closed the door. A plume of smoke rose into the sky he could already hear sirens.

Seeing that he explosion came from the same distance as Chaplin's house as well as the Sanctuary, he took of running down the road.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the site of the blast. People were stumbling about, rumble littered the road, Drake was right, it was Chaplin's house. And the house didn't exist anymore.

None of the first responders had arrived yet. Although from down the other side of the street, sirens and flashing lights could be seen and heard. Ambulances and fire trucks swarmed, checking on everyone. Drake ignored them and walked towards the police car. The police man hailed him down and Drake flashed the ID Jenkins had given him.

"What happened?" He asked franticly.

"No idea. I heard an explosion and ran towards it. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Jenkins is by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's a few cars behind us." The policeman said as he ran past Drake to help the injured.

On cue a car pulled up and Jenkins sprang out racing across to Drake and pushed him out the way of the emergency services.

"It's Chaplin's house." He said panting.

"I know. He didn't do it."

"The blast?"

"Or your dog. It wasn't him."

"I know, Drake."

"What?"

"I just received this video message."

Jenkins pulled out his phone and opened a video file that had just been sent. It took a few tense seconds to load. On the screen a man appeared. His face was badly beaten and seeming to have caved in slightly on one side. One of his eyes was closed and his nose was flattened. He didn't recognize the man at first, but soon it dawned on him that it was a man that he thought was dead. Ian Matthias.

Jenkins pressed play. The man on the screen started talking.

"Hello Jenkins. Woof woof. How'd you like that. Killing your dog and sending you after Chaplin, such a shame Drake was caught in the blast. You best watch your back. Good bye."

"That's that. He expects you to be dead, at least we've got that on him."

"I thought he was dead."

"Yeah so was I. Look, I'm going to have the tech guys run the video. Which might take a few days. Your up to your own devices until then."

"That sounds fine to me."

"They told the media it was a gas explosion."

Drake sat in Felix's office in the Sanctuary. Luckily he had managed to escape the security man.

"Smart idea." Felix sat across from him.

"It was actually a magical explosive. Though the police don't know that."

"Always a good thing."

"Have you heard the rumours?"

"Only the usual."

"Apparently there are stirrings of war."

"Is it serious this time?"

"Apparently so. Some international mages said that we're hiding something big."

"Impossible. If we had something like that we'd be the first to know."

"I dare say that's what they're having a meeting about."

Illori Reticent sat in the hard stone chair at the hard wood table, sitting across form the hard head dignitaries. She sighed. Why Strom didn't bother to swap the chairs with more comfortable ones was silly. Tradition, he called it. Traditionally all the Elders had bad backs. She discarded those thoughts as she listened to the dignitaries start again.

"It's in your country." Said the French man.

"We know this." Ode replied. "You've told us about ten times now."

"Yet you continue to ignore it." Said another man. This one was German. I should start remembering names, Illori thought to herself.

"Blatt. Please. You know how far north it is. It's in the middle of Yorkshire."

"It's still in your country, and in your jurisdiction." Said the French man.

"Sinistre, we have a team from our Yorkshire outpost there minding it." Strom cut in.

"And the mages from Scotland are breathing down their neck." Said Blatt.

"You can be assured that they're not our enemies." Said Ode.

"You may be right that Grand Mage McAllister is on your side, but what can be said about the others."

"What do you mean by saying 'your side'? Are you suggesting that you're on a different side to us?" Said Illori. Leaning forward in here chair, not just for effect but to stretch her back.

"We are on the same side."

"You have heard that the Werewolf King has returned?" Said Sinistre.

"They are merely rumours. Nothing more then tales spoken over a Scottish ale." Strom assured.

"That may be true. But there is credible evidence – "

"No. Werewolves are known to be extinct."

"Aha. We've had a report that there is a small pack residing in our Black Forest." Said Blatt.

"Then send your mages to investigate." Said Ode.

"We did. Only two returned. And they didn't even enter the forest."

"That's your problem."

"For now."

"Enough." A newcomer appeared at the door. "Sorry I'm late." An American, his name was Bernard Sult. "The security guy held me up."

"He likes to do that." Muttered Illori. Earning a glance from Sult.

"Missed anything?" He asked.

"No, we were just getting started." Blatt glared at Strom.

"So, about this anomaly."

"We have teams there." Ode told him.

"You're going to need more."

"You do know that you can't boss us around." Said Illori.

"I think we can." It was Blatt this time. "We are in a position were we can take action if we see fit."

"But will we allow it though?" Said Ode.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Sult again.

"If you don't figure this out then we'll be forced to bring in our experts." Said Sinistre.

"I assure you our experts are perfectly adequate to deal with this." Said Strom.

"Yours words fall short on me Grand Mage. We need action." Sult sat forward in his chair.

"This is an unusual situation to say the least." Said Blatt.

"You see. My superiors are itching to lend a hand."

"Take control more like it." Said Illori.

"You have one month Elders. One month to work this out."

With that Sult got up and walked out the room, Sinistre and Blatt following him. As soon as they left the Elders slumped back in their chairs and looked at each other. After a few seconds Strom stood up.

"Ode. Find me our best."

An hour later Drake was on a private jet heading for Yorkshire. He wasn't the only one there though. He was part of a team led by Palaver Graves, an older man. From some other department that Drake had nothing to do with. The head of the Science-Magic department, Edward Bone, a man the same age as Graves. He had tousled grey hair resemblant of Einstein. Accompanying Bone was two assistants, Azyres and Krill. Two of the smartest scientists the Sanctuary had.

On the military side of things, a squad of Cleavers led by Gibbs accompanied them, along with two other mages. Clancy, an elemental. And McGraw, a Scottish wall-walker.

Drake sat apart from the others, watching them and working them out. Why had Strom sent along so much more fighters then mages? It was as if he was expecting something.

"We'll be landing in ten." Graves said as he left the cockpit. The others in the plane hurried to their seats in preparation of landing.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and place your chairs and tray-tables in an upright position." A soothing female voice said over the speaker.

Drake pulled out a magazine from underneath his seat. He sat down and stared and the pages taking in every word until.

_Clunk._

They had landed.

They filed out of the plane onto an airstrip barely a few miles from the Anomaly. Two black vans waited to accompany them there. Graves hung up his phone and called over to the others.

"There's a problem. The Elders just told me that Elder Blaze of the Scottish Sanctuary has gathered a force and broke away from Grand Mage McAllister."

"How can they do that!?" Bone questioned.

"Elder Blaze has always been a supporter of uniting the English and Scottish Sanctuaries."

"Looks like he's finally looking to unite. By taking over." Drake said.

"This is unfortunate. But we must continue to study the Anomaly. Drake will lead the defence while Doctor Bone conducts his investigations."

"Let's go."

After a short drive through the moors, they reached the Anomaly. A barricade stopped them from approaching any further in the vans. A short climb down into a slight depression in the moor, and a mage greeted them.

"Glad you're here."

"What happened to the others?" Graves questioned him.

"Ah, that's the thing. They went to close to the Anomaly and they got sucked in."

Drake turned to look at the Anomaly. It looked like a ball of pulsating black energy. Space around the object seemed to bend to it. A bird flew close to it and got sucked in with a sickening slurp sound.

The scientists of the group walked up to the barrier and had a closer look.

"It's very resemblant of a black hole." Said Azyres.

"Very true. It's so strange. Unprecedented." Bone muttered.

Graves walked over beside Drake. "Best go prepare the defences now."

Drake nodded and walked up the hill, the Cleavers followed him, Gibbs leading them.

"We have no cover, barely any weapons and personnel. How do you propose we do this?" Said Gibbs.

"We have me. And I have an idea." Drake replied.

"What's the plan?"

"This." Drake pulled an Invisibility Sphere from his pocket. "They'll pull there, at the base of the hill. I'll be up here, distracting them; you'll take the others and turn this on. And when I say so, turn it off and catch them unawares."

"Well, that doesn't sound to bad. How are you going to stop them from just charging past you?"

"I'll just stand here."

"We'll get prepared then."

Drake chucked the Sphere to Gibbs and turned back to the scientists.

"I don't know." Bone said.

"You must know." Graves pleaded.

"Doctor. I've been looking into dimensional sciences recently." Krill said. "And I think this may be portal."

"A portal?"

"Yes Graves. Now I think of it, this has nearly all the hallmarks of a portal." Bone said.

"Nearly. What's so different about this one then?"

"Well." Krill explained. "This is more of a tear between dimensions."

"And those mages got sucked in."

"Yes."

"Could they be alive on the other side?"

"It might be possible." Said Bone. "We don't know if the dimension is habitable though."

"How can we tell if it's habitable?"

"We can't. Unless someone from the other side comes through."

"They're here!" Gibbs called out to Drake from the hill.

Drake prepared to take his post when Graves stopped him. "Good luck." He muttered.

Drake leapt over the hill just as five SUV's full of mages pulled up. He counted them, five to six in each car, perhaps thirty mages. All dressed casually, some carrying guns, others daggers, and some guy had a claymore.

"Stop here." Drake called out to them.

A tall man in a suit walked over to the base of the hill. "I know who you are. And we will not be standing aside."

"You're going to have to put this petty conflict aside."

"No. The Sanctuaries need to unify, and if none of the Elders will realize this I'm just have to go and make them."

"Violence isn't going to make them agree with you."

"That's half true. If we take the Anomaly, then we have a bargaining chip."

"You don't know."

"Know what?"

"The international Sanctuaries. They'll be here in a month."

"That doesn't pose a problem to us."

"Yeah it does. They'll conduct experiments on it. It's a portal. And what if they open it and evil things come out. Tell me, whose country is closest. Tell me, if something comes out, who will they kill first."

"And you won't live to see that day."

"No I won't. The Yanks will have to step over my body if they want this position. Cleavers."

Upon Drake's command the Sphere retracted, revealing a squad of Cleavers. The Scottish mages were caught in between them and it quickly turned into a chaotic melee.

Elder Blaze came at Drake; he summoned a fireball that only narrowly missed him. Drake responded by moving in close and throwing a fist into the Elder's rib cage. Blaze grunted and waved his hand, flinging Drake away using the air. He looked over at the battle. Clancy was wrestling with another mage on top of a car. Gibbs was duelling the man with the claymore and McGraw was flipping around the battle, fighting anyone he saw. Drake tried to stand, but a mage carrying a dagger came at him. Drake dived out of the way and pushed the air, the mage went flying.

Blaze was on to Drake again, landing a kick into his gut, an elbow to the cheek. Drake tumbled to the ground. Blaze disappeared from view. Another Scottish mage tried to fire off an energy beam at him, but McGraw landed a kick in time, sending the beam flying off in the other direction, catching a fellow Scottish mage in the chest. Drake's force was still outnumbered; two Cleavers were lying dead on the ground. Gibbs was pinned against a van and Clancy hobbled away from the action, holding his arm.

Drake summoned up some air, manipulating it so that it swirled around his outstretched hand. When the air built up enough he threw it into the crowd. The cars were tipped over and mages were flung off in different directions, but at least it evened up the fighting a bit more. Wait, where was Blaze?

Drake cursed and jumped over the hill to see Blaze knock out Graves and use the air to push Azyres away. Bone approached him and Blaze wrapped his hand around the old mans neck. Krill turned around but before he could react, Drake used the air to propel himself at Blaze, crash tackling him to the ground. Krill ran over and dragged Bone away. Drake punched Blaze in the jaw, but the Elder wasn't fazed. Recovering quickly, Blaze lashed out with his leg and caught Drake on the knee, forcing him down. Graves stumbled over but Blaze knocked him back down again. Azyres ran over, his hands glowing red, but the surprise attack failed and Blaze set the young scientist alight. His screams drowned out the noise of the fighting.

"You just did that." Drake muttered to himself. "You've just done the one thing that guarantees you'll lose this."

Drake pulled out his gun and turned the safety of. He fired, hitting Blaze in the shoulder, he fired again, hitting his leg and the Elder collapsed to the ground in agony. Drake charged over the hill and back into the battle.

The three remaining Cleavers were backed up against an overturned van, holding attackers at bay with their scythes. Gibbs was wrestling with two large mages and McGraw was trying to mauver out of a choke.

Drake fired again, killing the man choking McGraw. The other mages turned around. Drake killed one with light in his hands; an elemental with fire in his hands fell. The fighting stopped. With his last bullet Drake killed one of the large men fighting Gibbs. The remaining mages broke away and ran at Drake, who pocketed his gun and pulled out his sword. The Cleavers leapt up and slashed at the slower mages. The claymore-wielding guy swung at Drake, who easily parried the blow and danced out the way, raking his sword across the big man's mid section. He fell with a thump; only two sorcerers were left standing. One swipe from Gibbs' scythe and they were dead.

Chapter 4 – Blood on the Floor

It was a nice calm evening. Jenkins had just finished up the Yard and was looking forward to a nice hot roast dinner. His feet clicked on the stone steps in his meagre garden in his nice front yard. It rained that morning and the lawn was still moist. There was a note on the door that read: Mind the Mess.

Chuckling he opens the door, knocking the note off. He put his case down next to the door before following the smell of roast beef into the kitchen. But something was wrong, very wrong. He walked into the kitchen to the sight of blood. Lots of blood. The growing pool of blood emanated from two figures lying face down on the cold floor. Jenkins felt dizzy, in shock, and he fell to the ground and the world went black.

They were back for the third meeting today. On the bright side, Illori had managed to swap the stone chair for a much more comfortable armchair, which attracted glares from the others.

"I fear they may attack in retaliation." Blatt said.

"No." Strom said. "Grand Mage McAllister has sided with us."

"But the magic community in Scotland has voiced their displeasure at what happened." Sinistre said.

"I can assure you that McAllister has full control over his men." Ode said.

"Can you be sure Grand Mage?" Sult pointed out.

"But what of the mage Drake?" Blatt asked.

"He is busy in an investigation about Matthias."

"He should be in a holding cell. Along with the other mages that were involved." Sult said.

"Sult. If your not careful I'll throw _you _in a holding cell. I tell you this, we have complete trust in our mages. From what we heard from multiple trusted sources, Blaze attacked them." Strom said.

"You can't threaten us Grand Mage. Your in the bad situation." Sinistre said.

"For the final time. We have everything completely under control. Sult, I must ask you to leave this room and the Cleavers will escort you to the holding cells."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sult yelled. The foreign mages leapt to their feet.

"Yes we can. You're a threat to the stability of this community. And as such, I place you Bernard Sult, Gene Sinistre and Adolf Blatt under arrest." Strom stood up as the Cleavers moved in. "Don't try to resist. We can be ruthless when we need to."

"You're going to pay." Sult snarled.

"No Sult. No were not."

He had been in the hospital bed for two weeks now. He barely spoke. Drake had been in a few times, he was franticly hunting for Matthias. Tensions were high in the Sanctuary; he had to find him quickly before things got out of hand. Also in the room was the new temporary captain: Ned Smithson, an angry looking man who was very short, and didn't like it when someone mentioned it.

"Have you got anything yet?" He asked Drake.

"I've got one place left to search."

"We should go there then. Before he escapes."

"I'd much rather go alone."

"I can't let you do that."

"I really must."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"The less people sent the better. We have to catch him by surprise, twenty police out side will tip him off."

"That may be. But it's still too dangerous. How would only two patrol cars sound?"

"Including us?"

"Two patrol cars including us."

"No."

"No?"

"One patrol car."

"I can accept that."

"Good. We better go then."

"Where are we going?"

"An abandoned church."

The church lay abandoned. Squatting on a patch of deathly looking grass. In the cemetery, a large sinkhole led directly in the small catacombs, which were mostly collapsed.

Drake and Ned got out of the first police car that pulled up. They hurried over to the door and prepared their guns. Another car pulled up and two patrolmen got out and joined Drake and Ned at the door. They silently nodded to each other and kicked the rotting door open. Moving into the gloomy nave, trying not to disturb the pews that were scattered everywhere. Up on the alter someone had turned the shrine into a throne. And on the throne sat the man that they were looking for: Matthias.

"You know the drill Matthias." Drake called out.

"Ah. Drake." He said. "Oh how we've fought."

"And this is the last time."

"No it isn't." He sighed. "You see. I haven't finished yet. I've still got the big finale."

"It stops now Matthias. You killed his family."

"Yes I'm quite aware of that. But I really haven't finished with _you._"

He raised his hand in a fake gun position with his index finger pointing out. He moved his hand and two gunshots echoed through the church. Drake turned to see Ned fall to ground, having been shot by the two patrolmen. They snarled at him and fired, but Drake managed to pull up a wall of air, stopping the bullets. Jumping out the way Drake returned fire, but the patrolmen seemed to dodge the bullets in flight. In a flash they were on top of him, throwing punches into his midriff. Drake tried to roll out the way but the patrolmen were to fast. They grabbed Drake by the collar and throwing him through a window. Drake rolled away from the window and the fallen glass. The patrolmen dove through the window after him, but Drake had a moments notice, and as they came through het fired and caught one of the patrolmen in the chest, stunning him, but not killing him.

"What the hell are you!?" Drake yelled.

"Vampires." One of them snarled.

"Oh. But what about the bullet – "

"Vampires with body armour."

"Ah good thanks for telling me." Drake raised his gun again but the vampires were too quick and knocked the gun from his hand. A fist went for his face but Drake ducked and used the air to push one vampire away. Leaping back up Drake kicked at its leg forcing it to stutter in its movements. He then punched the vampire's nose, causing it to recoil in pain. The other vampire pounced but Drake ducked again, the vampire sailing over top. Drake pushed at the air and the vampire flew into the sinkhole. The other vampire grabbed Drake by the throat and they both fell over a headstone. Drake kicked the vampire off and grabbed the sword from his coat. The vampire jumped at Drake, he swung the sword and the vampire's head came off. One down.

The other vampire reached the edge of the sinkhole and grabbed Drake's ankle, dragging them both down into the hole. The sword flew from his grip and clattered away. The vampire jumped again, kicking Drake in the shoulder and flipping over him grabbing him in a chokehold. Drake bent his knees, lifting the vampire off its feet. He fell backwards, crushing it beneath him. The vampire released its grip. Drake scrambled to his feet and summoned fire. The vampire stopped in its tracks.

"Stop or I'll burn you."

"Or what?" It snarled.

"Who hired you?"

"Matthias."

"What are his plans?"

"Not my business." The vampire jumped on Drake, punching him. His world spun and he stumbled away. The vampire jumped again, its knee collecting Drake in the ribs. Drake curled up on the ground; his jacket protected him from the full brunt of the attack. The vampire jumped over him and threw punches into his torso.

A bright light enveloped the area and the vampire jumped away in pain. Drake looked up to see Felix standing on the edge of the hole, his hand outstretched.

"You better come quickly. There have been developments at the Sanctuary.

Drake walked over to the edge of the hole and Felix helped him out.

"What's happened?"

"It's about Yorkshire. Elder Illori sent me to come find you. Apparently you have to get to the Sanctuary right away."

"I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Matthias. He's going after Jenkins in the hospital."

"Well go there on the way."

The nurse walked into his room. "I've got a note for you." She told him. Jenkins opened the note. "Roof now – Matthias." It read.

Jenkins got out of the hospital bed that had been his home for the past two weeks. He threw on some casual clothes and went into the hallway. A doctor tried to stop him but Jenkins pushed past him and entered the elevator. He went to the highest floor. The upper floors of the hospital were in renovations so they couldn't be distracted. The elevator pinged and Jenkins got out, taking the stairs to the roof. Matthias stood near the edge when Jenkins approached.

"Ah. Captain Jenkins. I see you've arrived for front row seats to your end."

"You've one part of that right. It will be your end."

"Ah, but I'm going to deny you the revenge you want. While extracting the revenge I want." He said. "It all started when you took me into that back room. But that's what you think."

Jenkins stared at him in silence.

"Once upon a time you had an option. In an armed robbery, you could either save the woman, or little young me. You made the wrong choice that day."

"He had the gun pointed to her head."

"Doesn't matter. You had the choice to save one of us. But no, you picked her, and the bad guy took me away."

"We got you back in the end."

"It was too late."

"We got you ten minutes later."

"YOU MADE THE WRONG CHOICE." He yelled as the stood on the very edge of the building. "And now I'm going to deny you your final wish." He spread his arms wide.

Jenkins quickly ran up beside him and grabbed him by the collar. "No. If you fall I'm going too. Your plan didn't take into account my true wish."

"JENKINS." Drake yelled as he charged up the stairs. "DON'T!"

"I've got nothing to lose." Jenkins whispered into Matthias terrified eye.

Then he jumped.

He took Matthias with him and they both fell to the pavement. Drake and Felix looked on in shock. Paramedics and emergency workers ran around frantically. But they were beyond hope.

An hour later Drake and Felix sat in a Sanctuary conference room with the Elders and other important individuals.

"You are aware that we have Elder Blaze of the Scottish Sanctuary in custody. Along with Bernard Sult, Administrator of the American Sanctuary, Elder Sinistre of the French and Adolf Blatt, Administrator of the German." Strom announced. "This morning they escaped our custody."

"Also this morning." Ode said. "Grand Mage McAllister and Elder Savage of the Scottish Sanctuary were assassinated."

A silence fell across the room.

"This means we are officially at war with the Scottish Sanctuary."

"We expect them to get assistance from the American, French and German Sanctuaries." Strom said.

"We don't think they'll put their full resources into this, but they will certainly help them." Illori said.

"What about the Anomaly?" Asked Cornelius von Mope. A youngish man with dark hair, he was a high up in the Science-Magic department.

"We feel that the Anomaly is where some major attacks will fall. And as such, we will be defending it with an expeditionary force." Strom said.

"How big will this force be?" Asked Cornelius again.

"It will be approximately two-thirds of what we have here at the Sanctuary. It'll be led by Elder Ode and Palaver Graves." Strom answered.

"How big will their force be?" Asked Jack O'Neal. Another younger mage, a detective Drake recalls.

"We suspect at least seventy plus Scottish mages, not counting their allies and any internationals." Ode said.

"Oh great. How are the scientists supposed to work on the Anomaly with a battle raging around it?" Asked Doctor Bone.

"With great care and skill I'd imagine." Illori said.

"Great. I adjourn this meeting. Ode will lead the force to Yorkshire within the hour. Gibbs, organize any Cleavers you see fit. Lawrence Bolder, organize your technology guys and prepare everything here before moving on to Yorkshire. There'll also be a force of combat-oriented mages led by Graves, Drake, Felix and O'Neal."

With that, the mages rose from their seats and dashed back to their departments. The room emptied, leaving only Drake and Strom.

"Drake." Strom said.

"This is serious. The first major war since Mevolent." Drake responded.

"Yes. It's rather sad about that. Why we should be fighting."

"I thought we crushed that thinking with Mevolent."

"Obviously not. You do know this is mostly on your head."

"Yes. If I could end the war by myself I would."

"But you can't. The only thing you can do is pack off with the other forces."

"But I can make a major difference on the battle field."

"That you can. They'll target you very harshly."

"I gathered that."

The Grand Mage stood up. "Do this for me Drake. Take the fight to them. You are one of our biggest assets. You need to be your best."

"Of course I can. I'm me remember."

"Good." Strom nodded and he turned and briskly walked from the room, his robes flowing behind him.

_Richard Silver was a very reasonable man. He thought it was very reasonable that the Scottish and English Sanctuaries should be united. But in reality that was wrong._

_He trudged through the narrow halls of the Scottish Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was located in a privately owned medieval castle that stood grand over a Scottish loch. He walked into the main hall on the third floor. A glass window watched over the loch, in front of the window sat a large oak table on which a map of Yorkshire was spread out over it._

_A group of mages stood over it, pointing and making commands. Bernard Sult looked up at him. The American had established a temporary council of Elders. Blaze was put in as the Grand Mage because he was the only remaining Elder. Along with Grand Mage Blaze, Sult announced that he would stand in as an Elder as well, he was practically screaming with excitement when the opportunity arose. Rounding off the council was Sinistre. The French Elder taking the post even though he was already an Elder. Blatt was the administrator and Silver was the commander._

_He was already very busy. Many local mages didn't approve of the coup and tried to stand up to them, but Silver put them down very quickly. Twenty of them were know shackled in the dungeons._

"_Silver. You're here." Sult said to him. "We've came up with a plan and were waiting for you to approve."_

"_What's the plan Bernard."_

"_We're going to send our main force to the Anomaly, led by you, and a special task force will travel to London and infiltrate the Sanctuary."_

"_What of our inside men?"_

"_All set and waiting for the right moment."_

"_Good. Exactly as I planned."_

"_And what of the secret weapon?"_

"_If we're lucky, we won't need them. What do you want done with the prisoners Grand Mage?"_

_Blaze turned to him. "Easy choice. Kill them."_

"_With pleasure."_

_Blaze turned around and trudged through the narrow stone halls until he reached the dungeons, a floor below ground. The prisoners looked up at him as he entered, most of them recognized him. There were two prisoners in each cell; the more important mages of the previous hierarchy had been put in with current criminals. At the far end of the dungeon, a highly secure cell contained The Slasher. A notorious murder that had killed ten mages a few decades ago, he had spent many years down here, gaining an extreme hatred for the Elders. Blaze opened the cell._

"_I'm Silver. And you're the Slasher. I'm going to let you go free, but on the condition that you must follow my command to the letter."_

_The Slasher stared at him blankly, it was working._

"_Good you understand."_

_Silver smiled and walked from the door. The plans were in place. The Hollow Men were ready and the insiders were ready. They were ready for war._

_The two men stood on top of a hill overlooking the Scottish Sanctuary. They both wore cloaks that protected them from the weather._

_The Man With Golden Eyes stood on the right. "They're at war."_

"_So it would seem." Said the man on the left. A black cloak was wrapped around him and the hood was pulled low over his face, covering his features. But a scruffy chin with a scar running down past his mouth was visible._

"_Do you think it will turn full scale?"_

"_It's possible. I have two different plans or either eventuality. Full scale war would be much preferable to your plans."_

"_Everything's been set in motion. We can only wait. What of your zombie plan?"_

"_Hopefully I won't need them for a while."_

"_Mortals always talk about their 'Zombie Apocalypse' stories. They have no idea about how such an idea could become reality."_

"_They're always so ignorant about what lies just past their knowledge. Oh how I want to change it."_

"_Superiority for us sorcerers. Lot's of people won't like it. You'll have lots of problems from the Skeleton Detective."_

_Golden Eyes laughed. "Oh he won't be too much of an issue, don't you worry."_

"_Excellent my dear friend. How are preparations for the big Grand Mage meeting in, how long now? Six months now?"_

"_Seven. And yes, with these escalating tensions it's bound to be fun."_

_Golden Eyes looked back at the castle, a large group of mages were gathering outside in the courtyard, they were carrying weapons and supplies. It was really true. They were at war._

Chapter 5 – Opening Move

A week later the Sanctuary forces and gathered them selves around the Anomaly. A group of mages under Graves had gone around and made a perimeter shield, they now gathered in a temporary command centre. Ode stood over a map along with a few other mages.

"The shield can hold out against anything." Bolder told the Elder. "We're as safe as houses."

"I hope your right Bolder. From what we've heard, they'll have some secret weapons."

"Elder Ode." Cornelius ran into the room. "The airfield is compromised."

"As expected." He turned to Drake. "Drake, take a few mages with you and scope out the airfield and what forces they have there."

"Yes Elder." Drake responded. He walked from the room. "Cornelius, O'Neal." He called to the two young mages. "We've got a quest to scout out the airfield."

They followed Drake to the shield. Cornelius kneeled down close to the shield.

"Look. This is a scouting mission ONLY." Drake stood in front of them. "We move in quickly, get any intel we need, and get out before we're spotted. At no situation do we engage in combat. Got it?"

The two mages nodded in agreement. Cornelius created a hole in the shield and the three mages walked through, the shield closed behind him. They started to jog to the airfield. Drake took in the young mages. They both looked barely one hundred, too young to have fought Mevolent. This was their first war.

After fifteen minutes of jogging, they found a hill near the airfield. The airfield was a hub of activity, trucks rolled in carrying Scottish mages. Amid the chaos Bernard Sult and Sinistre ordered people around. Under the shade Grand Mage Blaze stood with Blatt and a man Drake didn't recognize stood watching the chaos.

"At least a hundred mages down there. Including The Slasher. Only about ten Cleavers. Wait. There's more coming from that truck, but they're dressed in black. I've seen them before, there must be someone allying with them, someone who also allied with Grimskull. Interesting." Drake observed.

The man who Drake didn't recognize seemed to turn his head and stare at them, as if he knew they were there. There was a snarl behind them and four vampires walked up behind them. The three mages jumped to their feet as the vampires pounced. Drake ducked as a vampire threw a punch. Cornelius blasted energy at them, keeping two of them at bay. There were shouts from the airfield, they had been noticed.

Drake dodged a vampire and caught it in a headlock. O'Neal rolled past them, wrestling with a vampire. Cornelius stood with a mini-shield around him; the vampires struggled to get close to him.

Drake's vampire kicked him off and flipped Drake over his hip. Drake slammed into the ground, but managed to bring the vampire down with him. O'Neal tried to punch the other vampire but missed and the vampire tackled him to the ground. Symbols glowed on Cornelius's knuckles and he punched the vampires, sending them flying.

The vampire on top of Drake snarled. "Remember me. You killed my brother."

"Ah you're one of the fake patrolmen." Drake whispered.

"I'm going to have so much fun killing you. Remember the name Ernie."

"No you really aren't." Drake threw the vampire off "Seriously. Ernie?"

Drake used the air to push Ernie away. But another vampire quickly took his place. Drake tumbled to the ground again.

O'Neal was on top of the vampire trying to punch it, but was failing. Cornelius punched the vampire, breaking the creature's shoulder and causing it curl up in pain. The other vampire came up behind him and caught him in a headlock. Ernie came at Drake again, but they smacked together in a tangle of flailing limbs. Drake smacked his elbow into Ernie's face, causing him to recoil. He followed it up with a kick to the chest. Drake pushed Ernie away again. O'Neal finally managed to get the upper hand in his fight.

Then Drake heard people yelling from the other side of the hill.

"We have to leave now. Cornelius." Drake yelled.

Obeying the instruction, Cornelius tapped a symbol on his belly, and a wave of energy burst forth knocking the vampires away. He then tapped another symbol and a bubble of energy enveloped the mages and they teleported away to a spot a mile away. A fist hit Drake in the face. A Scottish mage had teleported with them, Drake fell down and Cornelius collapsed from exhaustion. O'Neal grabbed the Scottish mage and dragged him down; Drake crawled over and climbed on top as well.

"Cornelius. Can you take us to the shield." Drake called out to him.

"I can only do it once more." He replied.

"Please."

Cornelius tapped the symbol again and they teleported just outside the shield. Cornelius collapsed and Drake put the handcuffs on the Scottish mage. A group of English mages opened up the shield and hauled them through. Cornelius was taken to the medical tent and Drake and the prisoner were taken to the command tent. They dumped the prisoner on the ground and placed a gun to his head.

"What did you learn?" Ode asked Drake.

"They have about one hundred mages there, along with about thirty Cleavers, their force is being led by Grand Mage Blaze and Bernard Sult." Drake summarised.

"So they're throwing their entire army behind this." Ode pondered. "We should be able to hold. Who's this?"

"He latched on to us when we escaped."

"What's your name?" Ode asked the prisoner.

"Barry Donald." He responded.

"What's Blaze's plan?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they planned to attack the night after the next."

"He's telling the truth." O'Neal told them.

"They placed me on that hill in case you appeared. I was to be captured and feed you false information."

"And you're just telling us this?"

"I supported Grand Mage McAllister. When Blaze took over he imprisoned us. I think he plans to use us as meat shields."

"I trust you, but then again I don't believe you. Drake, your opinion?"

"I'm not sure. I'd say keep him in chains for now."

"I agree. Cleavers, take him to the brig."

The Cleavers grabbed him firmly under the arms and marched him off to the brig, which was simply a tent with a guy outside it. Ode turned to the others. "They have us besieged. We can hold out for a few days while our scientists work on the Anomaly. Doctor Bone will inform us of his progress."

The Doctor walked to the front. "It's a portal. Its energy is fluctuating, sometimes its power is weak, other times its really strong. All we can do is observe it for now."

"Thank you Doctor." Ode said. "All we can do for now is to go back to our tents and wait till they attack. Graves will organize the night watch."

The people left the tent. Drake followed Ode's idea and went back to his tent. His tent was on the outskirts of the small tent city. Waiting by the side of the tent was Polly Hunter.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hello." Drake sat down next to her.

"We're at war."

"So we are."

"I thought they were our friends. But no, I was wrong."

"Blaze isn't our friend. He's a warmonger."

"But you don't believe that do you. We both think that someone's behind all of this."

"This war, Grimskull, Matthias, the von Kehle murder. Yes, there's someone behind everything."

"Do you know who?"

"Not yet, I want to investigate it but you know, the war started."

"Sorry about Jenkins."

"It's sad isn't it? Matthias killed his family. But he didn't think that Jenkins would jump with him."

"I heard."

"I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning."

Chapter 6 – Battle of Yorkshire

_They had the Anomaly surrounded. Two nights after Drake was spotted near the airfield, the mages were going to launch phase one of their attack. Richard Silver stood next to Sult, they were going to coordinate phase one. Blatt and Sinistre were organizing phase two and three respectively. He could see the mages inside scrambling to defend themselves as the Scottish mages surrounded the shield._

_A few mages were beginning to draw circles on the ground and place sigils around them. They had worked out exactly where the shield was. The English mages gathered at their side of the shield, weapons in hand. Silver looked through them. Seeing which of his 'friends' he was going to have to kill. He spotted Palaver Graves, Elder Ode, Felix Cray and Arcabor Drake. All dangerous opponents. He also spotted his inside guys, which made him smile. _

_He looked at his forces. Which now seemed rather inadequate compared to what the English had with them. He did a short headcount. They had more than one hundred mages focused on defence, while there was probably about another twenty or thirty other science mages out of sight. There was also about thirty Cleavers._

_At least they had their secret weapon._

"_Sir. We have the symbols set up and ready to go." A female mage called out to him._

"_That's good. Sult, are we ready to give the signal to our assassins?"_

"_I'll give the signal." Sult said. "Also our international reinforcements just landed."_

"_Good. Start the attack."_

_Corinthian Spite was one of the best serving girls. She was always exact in her timing and never spilt anything, and she's only been there three weeks. Illori sat in the throne room with Strom and his bodyguard Grim; two Cleavers stood guard next to them. Spite walked in carrying a tray of drinks, she had a smirk on her face._

_She handed the drinks to the Elders and stood back. Strom began to bring the glass to his lips. _

"_Stop."_

_Grim yelled and everything happened at once. Spite pulled out a dagger and the Cleavers leaped, but she was faster and energy shot from her eyes and fried the two Cleavers mid air. Grim shot forward but Spite dodged past him. Strom stood up and lightning flashed in his hands and a bolt hit Spite, causing her to jump backwards. Grim threw a punch that collected her in the shoulder and she spun on the spot and fell to the ground. Strom, Grim and Illori stood over her. _

"_I never thought that you would be an assassin." Strom said, shaking his head._

"_You always made such nice sandwiches." Illori glared at her._

_Spite smiled as her eyes lit up with energy and Illori and Strom fell back. Grim was caught in the blast and was thrown across the room. She stood up and blindly threw her dagger in the direction of Illori, who managed to jump out the way. Lightning crackled in Strom's hands again and another bolt hit her and she flew across the room. Cleavers ran into the room and Spite unleased another eye-beam that fried the first few Cleavers. A bolt hit her in the back of the neck and she collapsed to the ground. Strom walked over as the Cleavers shackled her and dragged her off._

"_Let this be a warning. Don't attack this building."_

They had the shield under siege. The English mages were running around in confusion. Ode stood in the command centre trying to organize his mages.

"Where are the defenders? How's the shield coping? Where's Drake?"

"Shield at one hundred precent." Bolder yelled.

"Ode, I'm here." Drake called out.

"Good get down to the front lines." Ode commanded him.

Drake sprang out of the tent. It was the middle of the night and the camp was in chaos. "Defenders to the shield." He yelled to the crowd.

The call was echoed throughout the camp as Drake rushed over the hill. He took in the situation. About a hundred and fifty mages stood outside the shield. There were groups of mages in circles drawn on the ground, trying to dismantle the shield Drake assumed. Some mages launched attacks at the shield, testing its strength. The shield would last about an hour with the assault that was being thrown at it. Drake looked at the English mages and took command.

"OI!" He yelled at them. "Here's the plan. All close-range fighters get up near the shield. Cleavers go with them. Long-range fighters join me halfway up this hill. Snipers get on top of the hill."

The mages followed his orders and gathered depending on his speciality. Drake moved to the top of the hill with the snipers. Gibbs and Cornelius stood in the front row, waiting for the enemy to break through. Ode joined Drake with the snipers. "Any chance of reinforcements?" Drake asked.

"They've jammed our communications. We can't get word from the Sanctuary. However, it's known that Grand Mage Aubrey has pledged his support."

"Charming. Elder Ode, please go back to the command tent, I have a feeling there's a traitor here."

"Can you be sure?"

"I'm certain of it. I don't have time to work out who though."

"Thanks for saying something." Ode turned and walked back to the command tent with two Cleavers in tow.

A calm had befallen the battlefield. Sorcerers from both sides looked through the barrier, looking at the mages they're supposed to kill. The mages in the circles started to glow and the shield cracked. The cracks spread and pieces of the shield collapsed down, but before they hit the ground, they disintegrated into tiny shards, showering the battlefield with glowing snow. As soon as the shield disintegrated at ground level, the Scottish mages charged into the ranks of English mages.

Cleavers clashed with Cleavers and mages clashed with mages. Bursts of energy sizzled through the night. A tall man with a large claymore that could only be The Slasher was tearing through ranks of the English mages. "Snipers." Drake yelled. "Fire at – "

But his command was stopped short when an energy blast hit the hill and exploded. Causing the snipers to scatter. Drake was thrown over down the hill. Out of the corner of his eye he seen The Slasher dive into the second rank and begin fighting the long-range mages. He saw Felix try to distract him but The Slasher knocked him out the fight. Gibbs followed him and scythe and sword clashed.

Drake got up and an American mage came towards him and Drake dodged a punch caught the American in a chokehold. After a moment of wrestling, the American slipped out and thrust his knee into Drake's gut. Drake keeled over and the American got Drake in a chokehold. Drake kicked the American's shin. Once, twice, on the third kick the American let go and Drake turned and punched him in the mouth. The American fell to the ground, unconscious.

Drake looked back towards the battle. Cornelius was walking through the crowd; the symbols on his knuckles glowed red as he searched for Cleavers to punch. Clancy was fighting a Scottish mage when a Black Cleaver moved behind him and slashed his scythe into Clancy, who died before he hit the ground. O'Neal moved behind the Cleaver and grabbed it in a chokehold. The Slasher hit Gibbs on the back with the claymore, but his clothing protected him. Seizing the opportunity, Drake sprinted towards The Slasher, calling for people to get out the way. The Slasher turned to Drake as he readied his sword. Drake parried the first blow and responded by trying to cut his leg, but The Slasher was quicker and he knocked the sword from Drake's hand. Drake rolled away from the fight as the Slasher brought the claymore down where Drake was standing. The Slasher brought his sword up, ready to cleave off Drake's head. But before he did he was stopped by a command from the Scottish commander.

"Retreat. Fall back."

The enemy mages reluctantly moved away from the fight and back to their camp. The English mages looked shocked but Felix was up and running through the army. "Repair the shield." He yelled to them.

The sigil mages heard his command and began repairing the shield. Drake looked around at the tired mages. Most of them now had an injury of sorts. Drake moved back to the command tent where the commanders were gathering. Ode, Bolder, Graves and Doctor Bone were already there, more people filed in soon after.

"The first attack is over." Drake informed them.

"What are the initial causalities?" Asked Ode.

"Four dead. Thirty or more injured." Said Felix as he walked into the tent.

"Not too bad, what of them?"

"Six dead. We captured about five of them and they're in the brig as we speak."

"They're though fighters." Said Gibbs. "They had The Slasher and they had some help from the international sanctuaries."

"They have vampires too." Said O'Neal. "I counted around six."

A string of curses filled the tent. "SIX!" Roared Ode.

"We'd all be dead if they transformed." Graves muttered.

"Actually, we can use them to our advantage." Everyone stopped and turned at Drake.

"What? How?" Ode looked at him.

"If we can manage to get them to transform when they are still in the enemy ranks." Drake explained.

"Drake, next time they attack, if you get an opportunity, you do that. But for now focus on defending the Anomaly." Ode told him.

"What of our prisoner?" Asked Graves.

"He's still in the brig." Felix reminded him.

"Do we have any idea of their plans?" Bolder asked.

"I think they'll attack again tomorrow night. Use the next day to rest and prepare." Drake told them. "The first battle is over."

"_So they managed to repel us." Sult told the command centre. "They fought well."_

"_But we still overpower them." Sinistre said._

"_That may be. But they have very good leaders in Drake and Ode." Blatt said._

"_I didn't know you joined their fan-club Blatt." Sult said._

"_I'm just pointing out what a threat they are." Blatt responded._

"_We can tell Blatt." Blaze looked at him. "We have the vampires to deal with them."_

"_Can we rely on them? They can just as easily transform and turn on us." Sinistre said._

"_That may be. But we can rely on Ernie to keep his 'friends' under control." Silver told them. "I have trust in him. And that's rare to trust a vampire."_

"_How goes our plan with the prisoners?" Blaze asked._

"_I have them ready for tonight."_

"_Good. Go give them the final preparations."_

_Silver followed the command without speaking and walked from the command tent to where most of the army gathered. They looked battered and bruised, but energetic, ready for tonight's attack. _

"_My fellow soldiers." He started speaking, all the soldiers looked at him._

"_You are fighting for your unity tonight. To unite the Sanctuaries, to form a more unified front to fight the Faceless Ones. You will be fighting mages you've fought side-by-side with before, they might be your friends. But they are the only things standing in the way of a united Brittan. Tonight we will crush them beneath us and move on to London. You may even have respect for their commanders. Arcabor Drake, Elder Ode, Palaver Graves and The Scarecrow. But never fear. We will prevail."_

_The crowd cheered at his speech and jumped to their feet, they were now mentally prepared for tonight, let's see if Drake could withstand this barrage._

Drake watched them come. He watched the Scottish mages run up to the shield and watched them blast in with energy. Cracks appeared in the shield again, just as it did last night. Drake looked at the fighters, he recognized a lot of them. How many are going to survive? Felix, Gibbs, Cornelius, McGraw, Scarecrow Severen, Murdock and Polly. Were they going to make it? The cracks in the shield grew and broke apart.

Drake watched the Scottish mages charge and then the snipers shot them down. Some of the Scottish mages launched energy blasts into the crowd of defenders. Defenders ducked and ran from them while the Scottish mages walked amongst their ranks, fighting anyone that moved. He watched Cornelius blast a German mage with energy before an American downed him. Gibbs was in the middle of a fierce scythe duel with a Black Cleaver. Felix traded blows with a bearded man. Behind the brawling he spotted them. The vampires ran through the crowd of fighters towards Drake. Drake called over to some fighters about the vampires and they joined him. Drake's group clashed with the vampires and people and beast went down. A vampire jumped on Drake and he slashed his sword and a gaping hole opened in the middle of the vampire.

They had already taking their serum, they weren't going to transform tonight. McGraw had two vampires in a high-speed boxing match. The other mages weren't doing as well. The vampires had killed two of the mages and another had two on top of him. Ernie spotted Drake and pounced on him, knocking the sword from his hands and grabbing him around the throat. They rolled around on the ground in a vicious wrestle. Ernie ended up the victor, Drake couldn't break his hold. The world was going black, his arms started his lose feeling but Ernie kept on wringing the life from Drake. Suddenly, the hands went away and the vampire screamed. Drake looked over to see Ernie rolling around in pain, holding his shoulder. Drake looked the other way to see Cornelius knock the vampire away. An energy shield enveloped him and sigils glowed everywhere.

Two Scottish mages ran towards him and Cornelius blasted them away with a wave of energy from his arms. A French mage tried to stab him from behind but O'Neal tackled him from behind. Drake struggled to his feet, a man charged him and Drake ducked and the man tackled him. They tumbled to the ground but Drake was the first to get up. The other man got up a second after, Drake recognized him as Blatt, one of the people in charge of the army. Drake kicked his chin and he fell.

Drake dodged past two mages wrestling and ran past an American who tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at him. He spotted a man with a spear and a fist of shadows hit Drake. He looked up to see shadows burst through the crowd of fighters. A group of necromancers had joined the fight, but whose side were they on?

A necromancer with a gauntlet charged at Drake and a fist of shadows knocked Drake flying. He dodged another shadow-spear and ducked a punch from a Scottish mage. The mage caught Drake around the chest and lifted him into the air. He held Drake there for a moment before slamming him down to the ground, winding and disorienting Drake. The Scottish mage ran off, satisfied.

An energy beam disrupted the air beside Drake and a mage followed it. The heavy footsteps of The Slasher followed him. Both shadows and energy flashed through the night. Another body slammed down next to Drake.

"Enjoying things?" Felix panted.

Drake grunted in response.

"Did you see those necromancers?"

Drake grunted again.

"This has gone bad quickly."

Drake grunted again.

"We have to kill one of their leaders."

Another grunt.

"It's easy. We kill The Slasher."

"Let's go then."

The two men leaped to their feet and looked around. The Slasher was fighting a Cleaver. They sprinted to The Slasher, ignoring all fights around them. When they found The Slasher, the Cleaver had disappeared.

"Hey there ugly." Yelled Felix.

The Slasher cursed at Felix and didn't notice Drake pull out his gun. He turned the safety off and fired. Nothing happened. "The guns are jammed." He yelled.

The Slasher swung the claymore through the air, narrowly missing Drake. Felix hit The Slasher in the leg with an energy blast and he fell to one knee. Drake pushed the air and The Slasher was blasted to the ground. Felix moved in and The Slasher's hands lit up, with a loud bang Felix fell to the ground clutching his head. Drake moved closer to The Slasher but he raised his hands towards Drake. Bang. Drake fell to the ground screaming, it felt like a thousands jet planes were taking off in his head.

His vision blurred as the noise subsided. The planes were getting quieter in his head. He could now see the outline of Felix thrashing in pain. The outline of feet crunching through the moor moved past. More shadows and energy whipped past. His vision cleared some more, the planes had nearly gone now. A hand reached down to him and Drake took it. He was lifted to his feet, barely able to stand. He looked at the person that helped him up, it was Scarecrow, he moved on and helped Felix up. He was barely conscious, another mage helped carry him to the medical tent.

An explosion came from inside the depression past the hill, followed by screams. Drake spotted The Slasher again, fighting a necromancer. The necromancer keeled over and Drake pulled out his sword. Whenever Drake loses it, after a few minutes it reappears back in his pocket. He parried a blow from the claymore and darted around behind the Slasher. He split open the back of The Slasher's legs and the big man fell. As he fell he swung his fist backwards and caught Drake on the arm and he tumbled to the ground.

The Slasher raised his hand and the planes began again in Drake's head. Instinctively, Drake lashed out with his sword and the planes stopped. He opened his eyes to see his sword sticking out of The Slasher's neck, his head lolled back and his eyes stared outwards blankly. He had killed The Slasher.

Drake got to his feet and pulled out his sword. The body of The Slasher fell to the ground with a soft thump. All around him the fighting stopped, the Scottish mages stared in disbelief, and the English mages stared in amazement. Blaze's wildcard had been slain. Drake picked up the fallen claymore and turned to the staring crowd "It's time I end this war."

Ode stood with his advisors in the command tent. The tech and science guys were huddling in the back, trying to stay away from the fighting. The only other people in the room were Graves and the girl Polly.

"We need to go and fight, turn the tide of the battle." Polly pleaded.

"We need not fight, Drake has killed The Slasher and is going on a rampage." Graves argued.

"Then let's go help him."

"I agree." Said Ode. "We're charging out."

"We can't – " Graves said.

"Look. We can't stay here Graves. There's fighting going on and people are dying. You might've never had to fight anyone Graves, but I have. I've been on the battlefield, I've seen people die. So shut up and do. As. I. SAY!"

Graves looked like he was going to cry, but he still followed when Ode and Polly strode from the tent and into the battle. A group of Cleavers joined them as they ran over the hill and into the battle. Bodies lay on the ground, dead or injured Ode didn't know. He saw Drake move through the crowd carrying a claymore. He saw Cornelius with energy circling around him. A Black Cleaver ran at the newcomers but Ode moved his hand and the Cleaver was thrown backwards. Polly clicked her fingers and set an American alight. Another Black Cleaver came at Graves and he tried to move out the way but the scythe caught him on the leg. Graves went down screaming and Polly pushed the air and the Cleaver went away.

A necromancer with a dagger came at Ode and Ode went high and punched him in nose, causing the necromancer to recoil, next Ode went low and took his legs out from under him.

A mage he recognized as one of McAllister's supporters crawled towards him.

"Help me." He pleaded.

"Cleaver, help this man up."

A Cleaver walked over and pulled him to his feet. The mage had tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled his coat open to reveal a bomb tied to his chest.

"DOWN!" Ode yelled to everyone as the bomb exploded, sending fire and bits of human everywhere. Ode slumped to the ground, his ears was ringing. All over the battlefield explosions ripped through the night. Blaze had turned McAllister's supporters into walking bombs. Ode cursed, he was going to kill Blaze for this. All over the battlefield the Scottish mages retreated, leaving the Ode's forces to pick up the pieces.

Chapter 7 – Situation

Strom and Illori stood in the situation room. The head of security and the prime detective joined them.

"He turned them into _bombs."_ Strom yelled.

"But we still won the battle." Said the prime detective. Saxon Sheath is name was.

"But at great loss." Illori pointed out.

"At least twenty fatalities." Saxon said.

"Or so we've heard from the very brief opening in communications." Strom said.

"We should send reinforcements from Cardiff."

"We can't stretch our forces too thin." Illori said. "We've barely got enough to defend here, the bulk of our forces is in Yorkshire, and the second biggest base is Cardiff. We have about fifty people there, but we can't risk the opening we create by sending them there."

"We can't spare anyone." Strom said. "Ode will have to rely on what he's got."

"Don't forget we still have the support of the Australians." Saxon said.

"That may be, but they're on the other side of the world."

"But we still have their support."

"That's all we've got."

_The command centre was in a riot when Silver got back from the toilet. _

"_WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE NECROMANCERS COME FROM!?" Sult screamed._

"_They must want the Anomaly as well." Blatt said, he was nursing his jaw after Drake had kicked him._

"_WELL THAT'S OBVIOUS." _

"_Shut up Sult." Silver said. "They're a threat to us."_

"_Silver is right." Blaze said. "Having a third group of people entering into this is defiantly not what we need."_

"_Where are our allies? Tonight's the only time we can use them." Sinistre said._

"_Ah yes. He just arrived." Silver said as a really tall, muscularly man walked into the room, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the roof._

"_We will assist you. On one condition." The newcomer said, his voice was deep, like a growl. _

"_And what is that condition?" Asked Sinistre._

"_We require a human sacrifice before we help you."_

"_What?" Blatt looked on in shock. "We can't spare anyone."_

"_Actually we can. You can take the German." Silver said._

_Blatt screamed as the tall man grabbed him and dragged him from the room. Sult and Blaze stared after them while Sinistre was in shock. _

"_Don't complain. With their help we just won this."_

Jack Carter ran into the conference room. The Elders had already gathered there.

Grand Mage Aubrey was the first to speak. "We've just received news on the situation in England."

"What happened?" Asked Elder Karrik. A woman with brown hair who had a broad Australian accent.

"They just went through their second battle. From what I've heard, they've sustained moderate casualties. They defeated the usurpers, but they're still surrounded." Aubrey answered.

"We need to help them." Jack said.

"Your right Carter. But we can't just storm in there all guns blazing."

"It's a lot more political than that." Said Elder Runnel, a tall man.

"What of the other Sanctuaries?" Asked Karrik.

"The French and Germans have declared their operatives involved criminals and refuse to send help. The Russians, Africans and Italians have declared themselves neutral. Only the Americans have pledged their support to the Scottish." Said Aubrey.

"It's irritating, but we have no choice but to lend help." Karrik said.

"Realistically, we can't officially send help without starting a full blown war." Runnel said.

"We have to send a force that isn't led by an Elder." Aubrey said. The Elders turned to Jack. "I think that we have to send our favourite detective here."

"Oh." Jack looked surprised.

"Gather a small group of the best fighters you can and go to England." Aubrey said.

"How am I supposed to get to England by tonight?" Jack asked.

"I'm about to let you on to a little secret we've been keeping." Aubrey said.

"What?"

"Fletcher Renn isn't actually the last teleporter."

They were all injured. Nearly every mage had been hurt in some way. From deep gashed to bruises the medical team was worked off their feet. Drake now sat in the command tent where there was an intense conversation about last night.

"The necromancers are camped on the opposite side from Blaze." Polly said.

"Correct, we need to send someone over there to talk to them." Suggested Bolder.

"I say we send Drake." Graves said.

"Why me?" Questioned Drake.

"After your performance last night, the necromancers will recognize that and will listen to you." Scarecrow said.

"Alright, I'll go speak to them soon."

"Good. Now we need to focus on improving our defences. Bolder and Felix can you do this?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Sure, We'll improve the shield." Said Bolder.

"With Ode temporarily out I motion that I take over command." Graves said.

"This isn't a meeting, this is planning for war." Scarecrow said.

"Best leave it to us professionals." Felix said.

Graves fell silent.

"Here's the plan." Drake said. "I'll go speak to the necromancers. Felix and Bolder will work on our defences. I vote that Scarecrow take command until I return."

"Agreed." Said everyone except for Ode and Graves.

"Excellent. Now I've got a meeting with some death mages."

The necromancer with the spear escorted the parley group through the small necromancer camp. Drake had taken two other mages with him, Cornelius and Gerhard. The spear toting death mage deposited them in front of a necromancer leaning against a tree. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled down. In his hands was a biscuit and a coffee mug that read: #1 Best Cleric. His powers seemed to be emanating from his boots.

"Good afternoon. What brings you outside you shield." He asked. He looked in his forties and thinning black hair and light stubble.

"We come in parley." Said Drake. "This is Cornelius and Gerhard. And I'm Drake."

"I know who you are. I had seen you fight last night. It was impressive."

"Um, thank you."

"My name is Vernon Gloomstone. I'm a cleric high up in the English necromancer order, and I like biscuits."

"Biscuits?"

"What? Just because I'm a necromancer I can't enjoy some tea and biscuits?"

"I enjoy some good tea and biscuits as well."

"EXCELLENT. I think I like you."

"Always good to know. Listen, I'm here to propose an alliance."

"Ah yes. I've been given specific orders to capture the Anomaly."

"That may be, but we can ally and you assist us in our research."

"Go on."

"Help us defend against Blaze and I'll let you help us with the research."

"Can you promise your men won't attack us on sight?"

"Yes. If someone offends you I'll deal with it. I give you my word."

"But my friends here might not agree with these terms."

"I'm sure you can talk it over with them."

"I can. But we must sit on this decision. I'll inform you of our choice later."

"It'll do. Thanks for listening."

Drake took Cornelius and Gerhard and turned and walked from the camp, the necromancers watched them go.

"Oh Drake." Gloomstone called out to. "Blaze has a new ally."

"Who?"

"Something more dangerous than anything else."

"Good to know."

Evening came and brought with it fear of the upcoming battle. But it also brought news; the necromancers had agreed to Drake's terms and were going to assist them. Bolder and Felix had managed to upgrade the shield, which meant it was going to last longer tonight. It also brought a newcomer to the fight. Freighting Jones now stood with Drake and the others in the command tent, his deep voice was reassuring, like everything was going to be all right. He also brought news with him.

"So the Aussies are going to help us?" Asked Graves.

"Yes. They're gathering their forces as we speak." Freighting informed them.

"Ah that's good. The colonies coming to help the mother country." Felix smiled.

"But they won't get here tonight." Bolder said.

"Shame. It's the full moon tonight." Gibbs said.

"So?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Superstition. Means nothing." Graves pointed out.

"Superstition can go a long way if people belief it." Drake said.

"Can someone tell me the plan?" Asked Freighting.

"Ah yes. We have close range mages in the front, and long range mages behind them. Target their leaders when you can. Felix and Gibbs have command of the front line. Scarecrow and I have the next one. Ultimately I have absolute command over the battlefield since Ode is . . . "

"What happened there?"

"Blaze turned all of McAllister's supporters into walking bombs."

"But that's against the War Crimes Pact we signed after we defeated Mevolent."

"We know." Drake sighed as he walked from the tent, Freighting followed him. The sun was setting over the moors. The Anomaly pulsed beside them.

"It's nearly night." Freighting noted.

"Yes. We'd best prepare. There's a war to win."

Chapter 8 – Howling

The shield pulsed. Felix lined his mages up behind Gibbs' Cleavers. They'd cop the brunt of the attack. Drake had the long-range mages up on the hill. Their numbers had been topped up by the scientists who had grown weary of watching their colleagues fight for them. Scarecrow was standing with Drake when a person who they did not expect joined them on the hill.

"I am here to fight." Ode said as he lined up next to Drake.

"We could use as many hands as we can. Especially ones such as yours." Scarecrow said.

"What of Graves?" Asked Drake.

"Ignore him." Responded Ode. "What of the necromancers?"

"I've got them in position."

"Good. I haven't had a good fight in ages."

"Not since Mevolent have we fought side by side to defend ourselves."

"I was there too." Polly now joined them.

"You ready to fight?" Asked Drake.

"Hell yes."

"I think this crowd needs a rousing speech. Ode?"

"Not me. That responsibility belongs to you." Smiled Ode.

"Ah fiddlesticks." Drake said. "CALLING ALL FIGHTERS." The crowd didn't turn around but Drake knew they were listening.

"Tonight we fight. They want The Anomaly. But are we going to let them? Hell no. Are we going to send them running home? Hell yes. Look at the people next to you. Tonight they are your comrades, your friends, and you will fight not just for me, or the Grand Mage, but also for them. And you will. Fight. For. THEM!"

The crowd cheered at the speech. Beyond the shield six people stood staring at them. The cheering died down as the English mages noticed them. All of a sudden all six doubled over in pain. Hair sprouted from their skin and their jaws thrust forward into a muzzle. Long, sharp claws sprouted from the ends of their fingers. When they finished their transformation they howled. The mages on Drake's side of the barrier stepped back in fear. The werewolves had arrived.

The biggest one stood on it's hind legs and reared above the crowd. Like this, it was perhaps ten feet tall, Drake guessed. It took a swipe at the shield and the shield completely shattered. The wolves roared and all the mages around them fled.

"Scarecrow, round them up please." Ode commanded.

"Yes sir." He responded as he ran off to gather everyone, as the Scottish mages were now walking in having surrounded the shield, and they had brought a small army of Hollow Men with them.

"Drake, Polly. We fight these wolves."

The werewolves charged into the fleeing crowd, tearing into any Cleaver that tried to stop them. Felix unleashed a blast of energy into them, forcing them back. But the leader took a swipe and collected Felix with his claws, ripping the mages left arm off, he fell to the group holding the bloodied stump.

Three Cleavers led by Gibbs jumped in and plunged their scythes into one of the werewolves, who slumped to the ground, dead. Ode unleashed a blast of air, which pushed the leader back, but the others charged. The Cleavers joined Drake, Ode and Polly to form a small circle. The elementals made a circle of fire around them to keep the wolves at bay.

"I thought they were extinct." Ode cursed.

"Obviously not." Drake said.

"WHERE IS YOUR LEADER?" Ode yelled.

The biggest werewolf walked towards them. He had a distinct scar across his muzzle. "I am the Werewolf King." He growled.

"What is your name?" Drake asked.

"We do not have names. We are known by our prowess in battle. And I am Scarr, the Werewolf King."

"Well I'm the king of England."

"Are you serious."

"Oh God no."

Scarr howled and pounced on the group. He swung his meaty arm and knocked the fighters flying. Drake landed next to Gibbs and Polly. Three wolves walked towards them. Drake pulled out his sword and Gibbs readied his scythe. Polly tried to throw fire at the wolves but they were unfazed by them. Another one smashed the scythe and flung Gibbs away. Polly dodged a swipe and darted past the wolf.

The wolf in front of Drake pounced and Drake put his sword between them. The wolf impaled itself on the sword and tumbled on top of Drake. The wolf growled on more time before it died.

Drake pushed it off to see the other wolf pounce on Polly. She pushed the air and the wolf went flying. Drake followed it up by throwing his sword that buried into the wolf's neck, killing it.

"Three down." Polly panted.

"Three to go." Drake said.

The wolf that chased Gibbs ran past. Cornelius followed it, trying to blast it with an energy blast.

The Scottish mages and the Hollow Men had them surrounded on three sides. Scarecrow had rallied everyone and had them up on the hill. Scarecrow and Frightening stood next to Scarecrow as they watched the Hollow Men approach.

"Fire!" Scarecrow yelled. A mass of fireballs, energy blasts and lighting sizzled through the air, destroying many Hollow Men. Frightening and Scarecrow then charged down the hill and into their ranks. Frightening's sword flashed and Hollow Men fell before him. An American mage punched Scarecrow and he went reeling. But Gerhard moved in and shocked the American with lightning and he fell.

Scarecrow got to his feet and unleashed a stream of flame that burnt through a few Hollow Men. McGraw flipped over a group of them beside them, but a Hollow Men slammed its fist into him and he tumbled to the ground. Frightening swung his sword and tore the group of Hollow Men into pieces. They were outnumbered, someone signal the necromancers.

"Frightening." Scarecrow yelled.

"Got it." Frightening said and his eyes lit up. A powerful energy beam shot from them and caught mage and Hollow Men in its path. The energy cut a giant swath through the ranks before it cut off. Frightening slumped to the ground, his energy drained. But even more Hollow Men filled the void of their fried brethren. Scarecrow cursed, and sent a fireball into the air, it burned bright and disappeared, but its message was clear.

From across the battlefield Scarecrow saw an explosion of shadows. He could see Gloomstone walk through the Hollow Men, taking out scores of them with each step. The necromancers spread out through the crowd, seeking out opponents.

Hands gripped the back of Scarecrow's neck and he was flung to the ground, he looked back to see the French Elder Sinistre. Frightening looked up and Sinistre kicked him in his chest and he rolled over. Sinistre punched Scarecrow fell on his back. McGraw went for the Frenchman and Sinistre put an energy beam through his chest, McGraw died before he hit the ground. But it gave Scarecrow the opening to grab Sinistre and they tumbled to the ground. Sinistre kicked Scarecrow, and the Frenchman rose to his feet then put his foot into Scarecrow's ribs, he could feel them break.

Sinistre stood over Scarecrow, his foot crunching down on the fallen man's ribs. A fist of shadows collected Sinistre and he went down. Gloomstone walked over to them, shadows swirling all around him. Sinistre tried to fire an energy beam at him, but Gloomstone shadow-walked behind him and sent him flying. Before the Elder hit the ground Gloomstone caught him in a pocket of shadows that held him in the air.

"Frenchman. You dare attack this country." He snarled.

"I know you. Your that necromancer Gloomstone." Sinistre snarled back.

"Well, at least you know the name of the person that'll kill you."

Sinistre shot a bolt of energy from his chest and Gloomstone disappeared, taking the shadows with him. After a second, Gloomstone shadow-walked back and turned the shadows into a whip, Sinistre turned around in time to see the shadows slash through his shirt and leave a deep cut in his shoulder. Gloomstone disappeared again and this time he came back holding a sword. He cut off the Elders hand and disappeared again. This time he returned behind Sinistre and the shadows curled around the Frenchman.

"Please let me live." He pleaded.

"No." Replied Gloomstone as the shadows curled around Sinistre's neck. With a wave of his hand the Elder's head separated from his body.

They found Ode fighting the last two wolves. Using the air, he blasted one away but Scarr jumped on him. Drake and Polly hit him with a fireball and he turned around, seeing his new target. He ran at them, they put a shield of air up but Scarr simply burst through it, knocking Polly from the fight. In the distance he could see Cornelius break the neck of another werewolf. That kid was incredible Drake though to himself. Drake felt for his sword but it hadn't returned to him yet.

Drake used the air to propel him away from Scarr, but the werewolf was too quick and he pinned Drake underneath him. The werewolf growled as Drake struggled. A fist of shadow hit the werewolf and it was knocked off its feet. Drake looked over to see Gloomstone throw shadows at the wolf. Drake got to his feet and threw fire at it. Beside them, Ode and Polly were fighting the other wolf.

Gloomstone put Scarr in a shadow-cage, but he swiped out of it. Drake pulled his sword out, it finally came back. Scarr slashed at Gloomstone, but the shadows absorbed most of the blow. Drake thrust the sword at Scarr, who parried the blow with his claws. They engaged in a viscous duel, sword versus claw.

His claws hit Drake's sword. Drake parried and stepped to the side, he swung again and took the hand of the werewolf. The beast roared in pain and it kicked Drake over. Scarr leaned over him and opened its jaw, revealing lots of razor sharp teeth. As it opened it's maw, a fist of shadows hit it. The shadows went down its throat, filling up the creature. Drake moved backwards and turned around as Gloomstone killed the creature. He looked back to see it slumped over, they had killed the Werewolf King.

"It's sad really." Ode said as he walked over to them, after they killed the other one. "Such a creature, and now there's so few of them."

"Oh isn't it."

They swivelled around to see an old looking mage walk up to them. We was wearing a suit, and had red eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Gloomstone.

"I'm Richard Silver. You could say this is my doing."

Before anyone could do anything he pulled out a gun and shot Polly in the stomach. Ode moved towards him, but with one touch Ode disappeared. Within a blink he moved and made Gloomstone disappear too.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Drake roared.

"Don't worry, I simply blinked them to a place within two miles."

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, as soon as they gather their bearings, they'll run back."

Drake glared at him as Polly moaned beside them.

"Look around boy. You've lost, there's at least a thousand Hollow Men surround here.

They were gathered in _The Dog and Bone_. Jack had assembled his army to rescue the English. He looked at his forces, Gruff, one of the physically strongest people in the world and fearsome in battle. Sen Tarkus, elemental but extremely proficient with fire. Murdock, a static mage from New Zealand. Trenton Chase, one of only two gist users. And to top it off, next to Jack was a teleporter, Crisis Corvo.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked.

They nodded and Jack looked to Crisis. "Everyone join hands."

They did so and in a second they swapped the interior of the pub for a dark Yorkshire field. They took in the view, a short distance away they seen explosions erupt and at least a thousand things rambling around. A smaller group of people was up on top of a hill, throwing energy and fireballs into the crowd.

"Crisis. Take us over there."

Chapter 9 – The Australians

One minute there was nothing, and the next the place was teeming with people. Most of the people took off and started tearing into the Hollow Men. Drake turned to see a big man slam into Silver and send him flying.

"DRAKE."

"GRUFF." Drake yelled back, he couldn't help but smile.

Gruff smiled back before tearing off to destroy some Hollow Men. Jack Carter and a man he'd never seen before walked over.

"Reinforcements have arrived." Jack said.

"Finally. How'd you get here so quickly?"

"Secret. Fill me in please."

Drake told Jack what had transpired. Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement. Drake looked back at the battle. Tarkus was destroying scores of Hollow Men with his fire. A gist flew through them, taking out everything, and Gruff was following a man in a suit.

Silver ran over the hill and Drake and Jack followed him. He was standing in front of the Anomaly with Grand Mage Blaze.

"A portal to another world." Blaze said staring at it.

"Who knows what is located beyond." Silver said

"Stand your forces down, cease the fighting." Drake commanded.

"Nope. What's the point in that." Blaze said.

"You'll just lock us away anyways." Silver said.

"That's because you killed people." Jack said

"Oh yeah, we did."

Blaze moved towards Drake and Silver went for Jack. Drake dodged a punch from the Grand Mage but didn't miss the kick that followed it up. Drake backed up and then Silver came at him. Drake caught his fist and they went down. Silver kicked Drake's leg and they both leaped from the ground. Silver's knee sank into Drake's thigh and he fell to his knees. One punch and Drake was lying on his back. To his right Jack was lying on the ground with Blaze over him.

Suddenly, there was a mighty roar and Drake looked over to see Gruff charge down on Blaze. The Grand Mage looked over in time to see the large publican punch the Grand Mage. Drake could hear many bones break as Blaze crumpled. Gruff picked him up again and threw him towards the Anomaly. When Blaze got close to it his body seemed to stretch wildly. With a pop he was sucked into the black hole.

Silver looked around, confused. A cloud of shadows appeared behind Silver and Gloomstone stepped out. "That. I did not appreciate." He muttered before knocking Silver away from Drake.

"Can I speak a minute?" He muttered on the ground.

"Go ahead." Drake said.

"Ah good. Can't you see?"

"See what?"

"Massive change will come, you mark my words."

"Yeah no."

"Yes. You will embrace the change, we were just the start."

"You're talking of an uprising."

"Yes, it'll all be clear soon."

Illori looked out the window and beheld the storm that was raging over London. They were in one of the few top-story rooms that they had. The Sanctuary was a combination of two floors underground, and three above, with a few conference rooms at the very pinnacle of their building. Along with Illori sat the Grand Mage, Grim and Saxon Sheath.

"Something big is about to happen. I can feel it in my bones." Strom sighed.

"What is it?" Saxon questioned.

"I can't tell."

"Did they lose?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Is it . . . Drake?" Illori looked concerned.

"I said I couldn't tell."

Lightning flashed and they all lit up. Illori could sense it too now; it came with being that old and experienced. She just knew that something horrible was going to happen.

They had nearly destroyed the last of the Hollow Men. Most of them now just piles of deflated skin-bags. Tarkus had taken out nearly a quarter of them by himself alone. Trenton Chase had used his gist to take them out until the gist overtook him and they had to kill him too.

Scarecrow and Frightening leant against a large boulder and watched the Hollow Men get scattered around with the breeze. All around them other mages took the chance to have a sit down and tend to their injuries.

"We've won." Panted Frightening.

"Yep." Scarecrow agreed.

Scarecrow touched his head where a large gash had opened up. "Ow." He muttered.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky from the direction of the Anomaly. Mages scrambled to their feet to see what was happening.

"What the hell!" Frightening muttered.

Silver went straight for Drake. Gruff and Gloomstone had no time to react, when Silver ran over and grabbed Drake. They both tumbled over the barrier to the Anomaly, Jack stared in disbelief, blood coming from his nose. Drake could feel the pull of the portal as Silver pushed him closer. He could see his body stretch but he couldn't feel it. With a pop Silver was dragged into the portal, Drake followed milliseconds later. The last things he saw were the disbelief on his friends' faces as Arcabor Drake disappeared into the black.

**The End.**


End file.
